Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Modern operating systems can provide interfaces for various portions of a user interface. For example, typical operating systems provide support to load image, audio, and video data into memory, unload the same data from memory, and for displaying image data and/or playing audio and/or video data that is in memory. Operating system support can include specific support for image, audio, and/or video data and/or can be part of a general package for utilizing blocks of memory.
In some cases, the operating system can also provide support for memory management for executing applications. For example, the operating system can provide a run-time system, including a memory manager to support execution of software written in programming languages that frequently allocate and deallocate blocks of memory.